The present invention relates to new fastening means for connecting multilateral modular structures. The modular structures so connected may be toys, containers, lampshades, Christmas decorations, partitions, screens, commercial displays, educational devices, mats, sealings, wall coverings and boxes, for example.
The fastening devices in the present invention include tabs that are integrally hinged to a module and which are adapted to be connected with a mating pin on another module. The tabs are offset from the main body of the module and are in general in transverse alignment with the pins which extend outwardly from one surface of the module in the direction that the tabs are offset.
In the prior art there are integral plastic hinges for connecting various elements together but they do not suggest offset integral hinges and tabs as provided in the present invention for mating with complementary pins on another module. Such prior art is shown in the Baer and Sloope, et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,777,393 and 3,496,670, respectively.
By having the tabs and their hinges offset so that they connect with mating pins on another module, any two sets of tabs and pins are connected so as to be offset both below the main plane of the modules and from the joined edges of the modules, the tabs extending in opposing directions so that the connection of the flexible and resilient material provides a spring loaded engagement.